ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets (IRR)
Secrets is the second episode of Inversed Roles Rebooted. (this episode is from the perspective of Zak Saturday) I walked through the hallway, a leash attached to an invisible creature. Fiskerton hulked behind me, his loud footsteps covered up by the soundproof walls. I turned to the right, about to reach my destination, when I was suprised. Albedo: 'You know you have a curfew, right? 'Zak: 'Uhm... yes, sir. I am very aware. 'Albedo: And you're carrying that empty leash around... why? Zak: 'I was.. walking Fiskerton? Fiskerton grunted behind me. He walked next to me and waved at Albedo, almost hitting me when raising his arm up. 'Albedo: 'I'll let it pass this time.... get to your room. I thought he had believed me. Atleast, I did... until he walked and tripped over the invisible creature attached to the leash. The cryptid hissed, unveiling himself. I pulled back on the leash, encouraging it to behave. It calmed down, and Albedo looked confused. 'Albedo: 'What... what is that thing? 'Zak: ''(sigh) A cryptid. 'Albedo: I thought Ben was capturing all of those things? 'Zak: '...not exactly. Don't you think it would be hard to wipe out that many animals? I walked over and opened the door, unveiling to Albedo a giant room filled with cryptids. He seemed suprised there was even anything in that room. 'Albedo: '''Why would you hide this from me? I could have helped! 'Zak: 'I doubt it. Besides, I have a ways with cryptids, y'know. 'Albedo: 'Next time you go on one of these expeditions, you come and tell me. I'm coming, and you're ordered to cooperate. 'Zak: 'Yes sir... I walked the cryptid into the room and closed the door. When the door closed, you could hear creaking and locks closing on the inside. I walked to my dorm with Fiskerton. Fiskerton laid down in the bed, and I slept on a bean bag on the floor. Fiskerton is larger, after all. I wiped out quickly. My phone alarm woke me up a few hours before mid-day training started. It wasn't just any alarm though. The alarm came from a tracking app on my phone, made to track cryptids. Only accessible with a passcode, and I happen to be the only one to know that passcode. Fiskerton woke up in a rage from the alarm, before calming once I turned it off. He soon understood and we both started to head out the door, until I remembered. ''Albedo. I quickly ran to his dorm, where I found him passed out on the floor with a beer in his hand. Is this even legal? He's only 16! Whatever. I shook Albedo awake, to find him seemingly still drunk. 'Albedo: '''Ugh... what do ''you ''want? 'Zak: 'There... there's a cryptid, sir. 'Albedo: 'Just... just do it yourself. I thought about the decision I was about to make. One mans job in comparison to another animals life? This one man was much too important though. 'Zak: 'No. I can't leave you here like this. Get up, we're going to get you dressed and get rid of these beer bottles. Where did you even get these? 'Albedo: 'Argit gave me a... ''hiccup!... ''a sip. ''Argit. He really trusted Argit? I can't believe he's so foolish. How is this guy supposed to lead us to victory? Lucy, Albedo's girlfriend, walked into the room. Her jaw dropped and she stared. 'Lucy: '''What happened here? 'Zak: 'I was just trying to piece together the pieces myself. I handed Albedo a fresh pair of joggers and a t-shirt, and pushed him into the bathroom. He closed the door. When he came back out, the t-shirt was on inside out and the joggers were backwards. 'Zak: 'Close enough. Now lie down and get some rest. 'Lucy: 'I'll stay here and take care of him. When I walked out of the room, I heard another drunken hiccup. I pulled out my phone and saw that the cryptid was still there.. strange. I turned the corner to where Fiskerton was waiting, nodded at him, and we went running out of the building. The tracker said it was there, but there was nothing to be seen or heard. Until there were footsteps and crinkling leaves heard coming from another direction. Fiskerton and I ducked behind bushes. It was Ben's voice. 'Ben: 'Are we almost there, Argost? I'm losing my patience with you. ''Ben and Argost are both here? We're doomed. 'Argost: '''Why, yes. It says the cryptid should be right here. 'Ben: 'Well, does it seem like it's here? 'Argost: 'You must be more observant, Tennyson. Argost pointed to a strange dirt pile. He dug the dirt out with his hands, and lifted up what seemed to be a baby Bigfoot. It seemed so innocent. But then it's innocence was drained, as I watched it collapse into a grey pile of dust, seeping through Argost's hand. I now knew what they did with the cryptids. They sucked the life out of them. ''We need to get the cryptids before they do, then. It's the only way. But is it even possible? I mean, we've done it before, but that many cryptids? We waited patiently for them to go away, and once they were gone, we made our way back. I walked back to Albedo's dorm, where him and Lucy were sitting on his bed. Albedo seemed better. He asked me what happenned. 'Zak: '''Let's just say I now know what they do to them. I must have been showing some kind of emotion, because Albedo seemed to feel bad for me. 'Albedo: '''Whatever you're thinking... I'm in. '' '' Heroes *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton *Albedo Villains *Ben Tennyson *V.V. Argost Normies *Various Cryptids Category:IRR Category:PokeRob Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Episodes